who do you chose? Maka?
by Emiryy-celeste
Summary: maka is tried of waiting for him to make a move. soul is losing it, and kidd is always there for maka. things get a little hot an steamy, who will maka chose soul or kid? and whogetsher knocked up? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soma baby

Chapter 1- the upset

i dont own soul eater charaters, :,( how sad wanna cry hehe

female thinking- is italic

male thinking- is in bold

* * *

><p>Maka: why do you have to be such a prick!<p>

Soul: why you so flat chested! (With a sly smirk)

Maka: then why don't you just a meister with a bigger chest!*screaming

Soul: maybe i will, because obviously you're not going to grow any.*chuckled

Maka: you-you're such an asshole!

Maka turned a bright shade of red, but she became furious at such a statement about her chest. Whenever he would bring that statement, she would usually realize moments later that he stating that he stares at her chest. _This was not the time to be thinking about that_. But this time he went too far. She was about to walk out the door when soul asked her

Soul: where are you going? His voice alittle worried.

Maka: WITH SOMEONE WHO CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH NOT TO HURT ME!

She stormed out of their apartment, leaving soul there in his own mental state of shock.** What did I do? Did I really hurt Maka's feelings that badly? Damnmit what the hell's going on!?**

As she made her way away from the apartment, she ending up at Kidd's place. You see kidd and Maka have had a thing for each other for a while, they would hang out a lot at Kidd's place when she got into an argument with him. she rang the doorbell once and kidd was quick to respond to the door. Kidd already had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight because he knew she wasn't okay. They made their way inside the house, into the living room to make her more at home and relax. They spent their time cuddling and watching movies. Kidd made a bold move to plant a firm kiss on Maka's lips, to him they tasted like honey. She was surprised by his action, but she returned the pressure back to him.

As they continued to kiss, their kisses became more passionate and exciting. Maka wrapped her arms around Kidd's neck to help apply more pressure into their kisses, he then took that as a chance to grab hold of her waist and bring her on top of his lap. She becoming wet in her lower half, as Kidd's hands had begun to trail up her shirt towards her breasts, she was becoming excited! Kidd hoped that wasn't **pushing his luck, by doing this, but he really wanted her. **Once she straddled his hips , Kidd already had his on her bra clasp, he looked up into her eye as for her permission. Maka had to think about it, but finally gave him a nod yes. Kidd took her shirt off along with her bra. He took a sharp intake of breath, he just stared at her b-cup breasts. (You see over the year her breast have grown a cup size, but she wears a smaller size to conceal her new size. Because she doesn't want the others making fun of her.)

Kidd: you're beautiful!

She blushed at the statement he made. Suddenly wanted to cover up because she was embarrassed. Kidd kissed her to get her attention again, he started to fondle her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips, he was sucking her right breast while fiddling with the other. Right then Soul barged into the room !...

A/N: **if you wish for me to continue I need reviews and advice to help me out! **

**-celestefangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

¬¬what the hell is going on! Soul stammered.

Maka was in shock, but was quick to grab her shirt and bra and cover up. Maka ran out the room to fix herself up.

**Meanwhile in the other room**

'Soul was fuming with anger'. But why Kidd thought. ' its not like he cares about her that like that, right?' Kidd – Soul what are you doing here, anyways? Soul – getting my meister back home. Why were y-you doing that?! His face was a tad pink while saying it.

**MAKA WALKS BACK INTO THE ROOM**- ( she put the bindings back on)yeah she had that too.

Maka – that's none of your concern, now is it! She had an im going to kill you look bestowed on her face.

Soul had a shock written on his face and a hint of annoyance. He grab Maka's wrist and dragged her back to their apartment. At first she didn't register what was happen ( oblivious). Once inside their apartment Soul just blew up on her.

Soul – what the hell do you think you're doing? WHY WERE YOU AT KIDD'S , WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE been home , NOWHERE ELSE!

Maka – what am I doing? What are YOU DOING! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU OWN ME!

Soul - ….. WHY WERE WHORING AROUND WITH KIdd, HUH?

Maka was taken back and now had pure anger on her face. She was done with this.

Maka- you know what!

Soul- what?! Crossing the arms and had a smirk on his face thinking that he got her there.

Maka- im sick and tired of this! Im sick and tired of fighting with you for everything I do that you don't find right. Im done with this ! Tears on the threating to fall. She turned towards the door already had the knob in her hold. Soul was dumbfounded, 'what just happened, what did I just do.? ' a littlevoice in his head ' what are you doing idoit get her before she walks out that door'. BACK TO REALITY

He grabbed her wrist. "WAIT" he said

Why should I wait, why shouldi do anything you say! All we do is fight and why do you care? Maka said

"Because I – I ", soul said 'damn it why cant I say it' maka – I see… if that is all ill be going then.

And with that she walk out of his life.

(A/N): sorry for my crappy ass grammar and taking so damn long to update. BAKA ! haha I know it's short and crappy but I have writers block and my some friends criticism doesn't help that. So you wish for me to continue I need reviews and advice to help me out!

-celestefangirl


End file.
